


Haremboy

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets abducted and sold as a slave to his new master, who wants to enjoy his newest member of his harem and introduces him to the joys of the flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haremboy

**Author's Note:**

> Another exotic setting for slashy encounters between Jim and Blair.

The muezzin called for the believers over the city. It was midday. Hot. The air was glimmering in the North African city. The group of researchers tried to find some cool place in their small guesthouse. They had returned from an expedition into the mountains. Their research had been successful and they planned to make another trip two weeks from now. The professors and the group of students were looking forward to it. All had been caught into the magic spell of the orient and they spent the day carefully documenting their findings. 

At night when the temperature had fallen, they went out to enjoy the nightlife of this exotic and mysterious city. They were all especially fascinated by the older parts of the ancient residence of many kings, although it was said it was not safe for Westerners to go there. They had been warned not to go alone and to stay together as a group.

Blair Sandburg was one of the researchers. He was still a student, working on his doctorate. He'd been lucky to be allowed to be on this exceptional expedition. He loved to travel and to study foreign cultures.

He and his colleagues decided to visit the oldest part of the city again tonight. Some native friends would accompany them there. Alone they would easily get lost in the maze of little streets and passages. There was full moon and in the velvet night, the white walls of the houses shone. They walked around for hours, peering inside stone yards, listening to eerie music and watching street dealers and jugglers.

Tired, Blair fell back a bit when he discovered a part of an old roman portal that had become part of the house. Suddenly, he noticed that his friends had already gone around the corner. He wanted to run after them when suddenly an old man in front of him slipped and fell hard on the stones of the street.

"Can I help you?"

Blair tried to help the man stand, but he groaned in pain. The man clutched at him and tried to stand up.

"I'll get help." Blair told him, when several hands grabbed him. “What?"

A hand pressed over his mouth and he was lifted up and carried away. Desperate, in panic, he wrenched himself free and cried for help. His friends heard the call; they became aware that Blair wasn't with them anymore. They ran back, but found only his hat on the street. Desperate, they split up immediately in all directions convinced, they would find him, for he had to be close still.

The men had carried Blair inside a yard of a nearby house. He was gagged and tied, then they rolled him into a carpet and threw him over a donkey and led him through a back door.

His friends went to the police after several hours of search. The police proceeded to search for Blair, but the leaders of the expedition were told that it was unlikely Blair would ever be found. He was probably outside this city by now, on his way to some slave market. Maybe even someone has seen him and liked him and had ordered the abduction. Devastated, the group returned to their guesthouse. They had to telegraph his family about his disappearance.

The men who abducted him brought Blair to a house where he was peeled out of the carpet. They opened the gag and Blair pleaded and begged to be freed. His family would pay a good ransom, he promised. But nobody listened to him. They forced him to drink something and with disgust he tasted the opium in the tea. He soon fell asleep. When he woke again, he sat tied in a huge basket and from the soft movement he realized he was on some sort of carriage. He called for help when he heard voices nearby and only his abductors appeared. They forced him to drink the tea again by pressing his nose together; when he gasped for air they spilled the tea into his mouth causing him to fall asleep again.

When he awoke, he found himself in small room inside a house. When he called out, two women appeared. They brought food and some fresh clothes. Blair felt very hungry, he had no idea how much time had passed. Maybe several days judging his beard stubble? He wasn’t sure.

The women prepared a bath for him after he ate. Thankfully, he bathed and shaved. Then the women appeared again and wanted to shave his body. Scared, Blair scrambled away; he pushed the women away every time they tried to come near him. Finally, they called for help. The ugly man entering the room was obviously the boss. He spoke Arabic, and not the dialect of the women Blair couldn't understand.

"You do what I say. You do belong to me now."

"I want to go home, you have no right to keep me. I'm a free man!" Blair answered angrily.

"You don't have any rights, you are a slave, you have to obey me! I give you food and a bed and you dare to speak up to me!" 

He called for his men. They came in and with a little fight they had Blair on his stomach. They held his feet up and with a stick they beat on the soles of his feet until Blair screamed. When they led him go Blair was unable to get up.

"You'll obey or we do this again."

Blair nodded, tears in his eyes from the pain and the humiliation. The shock of the realization of what was happening set in and in a daze, he let the women shave all his body hair off to make him more attractive. Body hair was regarded disgusting in their world. They painted his hands and feet and other parts of his body with henna. In other circumstances Blair would have been fascinated by the artful arabesque they had drawn on his skin. Now he was only ashamed. 

This wasn't a kidnapping for ransom; he was going to be sold for someone's bed. He had heard enough stories about people who had disappeared forever behind the walls of some palace. Desperately, he pried at the doors and windows to find a way out. He made it out of his room once, only to find himself in front of another heavy, locked door. From a high window he saw that he wasn't in the old city anymore. Devastated, he crawled back to his room.

*****************

James was a bored man. Wandering in his beautiful garden, he mused about his everyday life. His younger brother and his father spent their time with business, which didn't interest him. Politics wasn't exciting anymore as it has been in his youth. He had no sense for art and it wasn't the right season for hunting. All that was occupying him was the intrigues in his women's house and the endless parties with his friends. He couldn't wait until it was winter and he would return to the countryside. Enclosed in this house, his heightened senses dulled and he was plagued with migraines.

His friend Simon visited him to lift his brooding mood.

"My friend, I saw something to distract you. The Greek slave dealer has new merchandise."

James snorted.

"He has even foreigners, white skin!"

"I don't want another woman that would only annoy me!"

"C'mon, at least accompany me. It would be a change." Simon grinned at him.

"Well, I don't have anything better to do."

The Greek dealer was delighted to see such wealthy clients. He offered hot mint tea and sweet cake. They talked about the newest gossip. James didn't like the man and just listened to the exchange between Simon and the man they called the Greek.

"May I show you my new women? If I don't offend you?"

"Please!" Simon nodded.

He led them into the room with several young women, most of them with dark skin, some still almost children.

"Don't you have something different?" Simon asked. "Something exotic?"

The man smiled meanly. He led them into a back room. Three women and one man lay there. Simon inspected the women but James was immediately drawn to the boy.

"Isn't he beautiful?" The dealer leered.

He looked sleepy and wasn't aware that they were in the room. James saw the pupils were huge from the opium.

"I want to see him." Jim ordered.

The dealer dragged Blair up and pushed the robe down. Unsteadily, Blair tried to cover himself. It wasn't a boy, a young man. Nevertheless, James felt very much attracted to the slave.

"I want you to bring him to my home tonight. Prepare him, but don't give him so much opium that he will pass out."

"He is expensive."

"I didn't ask you for the price. I want him." James snapped.

"I'll bring him personally." The man cowered.

With a last glance at Blair, James left.

************************

Two days later Blair had been dragged out of his room. They had shaved his face carefully and washed his hair with henna and honey. They had given him tea with opium and wrapped him into a silken robe. Then they had led him into a room, where three other women were waiting to be sold. Blair saw them for the first time. They had kept him apart from all the others. 

Drowsily he noted a tall man with blue eyes who wanted to buy him. They had stripped him naked in front of the man. The clients left and he was led back to his room, where he was carefully bathed and cleaned. To his ultimate humiliation, a woman rubbed oil into his anus leaving no doubt what was going to happen to him.

His skin was salved and they dressed him in a black robe of a thin, transparent material, with gold embroidery around the neck and cuffs. A cock restraint was tied around his genitals that was made out of soft black leather. The slave dealer inspected him personally and was satisfied with what he saw. He brought him personally to the house, covered Blair with a wide cloak for the carriage ride. He was led through a small side door into an elegant bedroom and told to wait here until his new Master would appear. Locking the door behind them, Blair was left to his fate. He told himself that he should try to escape, but the opium made him weak and he couldn't concentrate long enough on any one thought. He stared out of one of the high windows. They were high over the ground. The house was some sort of palace standing alone and in the distance he could see the lights of a city. Only a few days ago he had been a free man, now he was a slave who would never leave this place alive.

Three women appeared and inspected him again. Obviously, they weren't satisfied. He was made up with coal black around his eyes, rouge on his lips and two points on his cheeks. Then they fastened heavy silver bracelets around his wrists and ankles. They giggled when the run their fingers over his body. 

Meanwhile, the Greek dealer got his money, but James had guests and refused to speak with the disgusting man.

"I'll promise you he will please you like a lover from the garden's of paradise." He nevertheless whispered towards James.

When his guests had gone, James walked up with anticipation to the room with his new slave. When he opened the door, the young man stood at the window, his beautiful body bathed in soft candlelight. Scared, Blair tried to hide himself. James smiled at him.

"I'm your new Master. If you behave yourself you'll not be harmed. Come to me." James offered his hand, smiling gently. Blair stared at it fearfully; he was so scared that he felt as if he would pass out at any moment. James took his hand and started to lead him to the bed. Blair's knees gave out and he screamed.

"No, no, let me go!"

Puzzled James stared at him. He grabbed the young man and searched his face. Blair shut his eyes and tried to turn away. He whined and cried, the black eyeliner smearing over his face. James let him go angrily. 

Furious, he sent after the dealer. The idiot had sold him an unwilling and inexperienced virgin! Worried and scared of the wrath of the wealthy man, he offered to take Blair back. But the young man had fascinated James. Seeing the interest in James eyes, he tried another approach.

"I'll speak with him – he is stubborn, but I don't know if he has ever been with a man, I swear!"

The dealer went to Blair and threatened him to beat him until the skin broke and he wouldn't able to walk for two weeks if he continued to resist his new Master. "You are going to obey your new Master or I have to take you back. Then I'll have to give you over to my men and they will break you, teach you how to pleasure a man. And then I'll sell you to a whorehouse on the coast where the sailors will have fun with you until you die."

He forced him to drink more of the opium concoction and cleaned him up as well as he could. Blair slumped down. What ever he did, he wouldn't be able to resist. In the end, they would force him. Defeated, he crawled to the bed and waited.

James was talking to his servants when the slimy man returned from Blair.

"It was a mistake milord. He thought he was going to be punished. He doesn't understand our language very well."

James nodded. "He is without experience, doesn't know what to do."

"Milord, he will learn, keep him this night if you don't like him I'll take him back."

"Good, we'll see."

The dealer left, relieved, hoping he had scared the young man enough that he would cooperate. Meanwhile, Blair waited for the return of his new Master. He was determined to submit himself since the prospect of returning to the dealer was more horrifying. The drug had made him drowsy and he fell asleep on the soft cushions. He awoke with a start when his new Master was standing in front of him, his powerful, muscular body dressed in a night blue tunic with golden embroidery. Two giggling girls had come with him. They were very beautiful – obviously sisters since they looked so much alike. They slipped out of their tunics and crawled to him on the bed. James made himself comfortable in the middle of the pile of throw pillows propped against a mountain of cushions. One girl served them hot mint tea and very sweet cake.

"Stand up." James asked.

Blair obliged, slipping out of his tunic.

"Turn, turn."

Blair turned, blushing under the hungry look. With an approving smile, James studied the young man. The henna painting stood out against his pale skin, the curly hair waving around his dreamy face. He was small but sturdy, a perfect body.

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you." James murmured.

Blair sat down gingerly, shaking as he took small bites of the chocolate cake. The two naked girls were so close to him they made him nervous. They checked him out and went out of their way to touch him, their huge black eyes glittering in the candlelight.

James curiously watched the nervous young man. He was incredibly beautiful in his innocence and he ached to have him.

"Do you know how to dance?"

Blair shook his head

"Sing? Reciting love poems?"

Blair shrugged. James sighed. One of the girls had prepared a water pipe and offered James the mouthpiece. James leaned back to smoke and tucked Blair to his side. Pliantly he snuggled up the bigger man.

"They know how to dance, watch!"

The older girl tied a scarf around her hips and began a lascivious belly dance. Her sister accompanied her, singing with little bells on her fingers making music. Blair became aroused watching this wonderful erotic dance, his fear slowly leaving him. Her hips swayed invitingly sweat lightly covering her skin and her small high breasts. Relieved, James noted how the young man in his arms relaxed and became excited. He ran his hand over the lithe body everywhere he could reach. He took one of Blair's hands in his and rubbed the fingers over his own nipple. Surprised, Blair stared in the cold, blue eyes of his Master. Encouraged James leaned forward to capture the lush mouth. Blair opened up willingly. 

This sweet seduction wasn't what he had expected. He let himself fall into the wonderful sensations. The man kissed him deeply, exploring his mouth with patience. Warm hands run over his body, stroking him, arousing him. He dimly felt that his ass cheeks were parted and a slick finger was shoved in his hole, another followed. Distantly, he realized one of the girls was stretching him. James nipped and sucked at his soft white skin to taste him. And he tasted so good. He stroked over the rosy nipples and made Blair moan and wiggle. 

The other girl was still dancing, she had stepped on the bed, James eyes were black, his nostrils flared. The girl moved above him teasing him with her inviting movements. She straddled James and run her tongue over his chest to bite him into his shoulder. Keeping his eyes with hers locked she sat slowly down on his Master’s huge cock with lascivious movements. She arched and Blair moaned at the sight of her writhing on his Master's lap.

Her sister drew her fingers out of Blair and nodded. The girls got up and rolled Blair on his back. One girl laid herself half under him cushioning him on her chest. She held his wrists in a tight grip. James ran his hands over the milk white skin, feeling the masculine muscles. He loved how the young man responded to his touch. His finger glided down to a hard cock and balls trapped in the restraint. When he fondled the balls, Blair wantonly spread his legs and shoved his hips against him.

"Please, please." Blair gasped. 

The man looked huge, towering over him. Blair felt only anticipation when James was ready to take him. He lifted his hips easily on the planes of his thighs, holding the legs up he pushed slowly in. Blair cried out at the burning pain when the blunt head had pushed through the tight ring. The girl held him down, murmured sweet words into his ear. James waited until he opened up enough to move further in. The other girl pressed herself at James back, soothingly running her hands over his front to calm him from the strain to hold back. She peppered his neck and shoulders with kisses.

Blair felt himself relax and James shoved himself in to the hilt. He pumped into Blair with long deliberate strokes, the girl snuggled at his back moving with him. The shadows danced over him on the walls and James moved above him, moaning. He felt like falling into an abyss. Only the tight embrace of the girl under him kept him from passing out. The vision swam and his body burned in a hot fire. James saw the young slave losing himself in bliss. Blair's eyes fluttered and he became pliant in the girl’s arms. Blair had lost himself in the moment of union with his Master. The women were merely supporting their coupling. James longed to follow him to this oblivion. Blair moaned and writhed, and James pushed inside him, this sweet torture seemed never to end. Eventually after what seemed an eternity, James pounded faster and came with a shout shooting deep inside his slave.

The heavy man slumped over Blair. With moan, he slipped out of Blair and he laid himself next to him. Blair wanted desperately to come too. The cock restraint held him back, making him unable to get relief. One of the girls took pity on him and opened the restrained and blew softly over the sensitive, leaking cock. With a sob, Blair came in long spurts.

When Blair woke he felt himself pressed between warm bodies. The girl lay in front of him, her soft buttocks pressed at his groin. The erect cock of his Master rested between his ass cheeks. He had possessively thrown an arm around him. This cock had been last night inside him and he had really enjoyed it, he admitted to himself. A man had possessed him and it had been the best sex in his life! The girl sat up and stretched like a cat, yawning. She shook her sister awake and they left the room. Blair turned and searched the face of the man who owned him now. He was a very handsome man, straight classic nose, strong chin, the masculine lips in an elegant ironic bow. His dark hair was very short, his body hairless.

He was muscled like a Hercules. Hesitantly, he touched a hard pec in front of him. He stroked over the nipple while he became immediately erect at the sensation of touching a man that intimately. Intrigued, he leaned forward to taste him. It tasted sweet, masculine. When he heard a low moan he smiled and suckled the hard nub.

When Blair had turned around, James had woken up. Curiously he had waited to see what the slave would do. He was delighted when the young man began shyly to explore him.

Blair had always lived from one moment to the next. Enjoying the present, not worrying about the future. He decided to enjoy this future as well as he could, sooner or later an opportunity to flee would come.

At that very moment Blair caught the deep, blue eyes of his new Master staring at him. A warm tingle ran through his body, making his heart beat faster. He felt himself fall for those intense and gentle eyes, and suddenly the urge to flee shrank into oblivion. Maybe staying with this man wasn't so bad after all.

 

The End


End file.
